AA flight 11
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: Welcome aboard American Airlines flight 11 from Logan international airport to Los Angeles international airport at 07:56 on septemeber 11th, looks like we got clears sky ahead of us... AH.


All work submitted below is my own original and it is copywritted to me. Apart from the use of character names which belong to Stephenie Meyer this is bases on real events. I do not claim to have been present at these events and I all fact used in this story are based on research,if you find any incorrect facts I would appericate the feedback so that I could correct them. No copies of this story, translations or redrafts can be posted without my permission.

I was 10 years old when sept 11th happened, it was 3 pm with me in the uk and it will always stay with me, even though its a fictional story I would like it to be kept closly to the truth. I dedicate this to the families and friends who lost loved one, and to the souls who lost their lives.

It has been brought to my attention that using real names would be offensive, from the bottom of my heart I do not mean to. I am truly sorry for those who lost their lives and this story is about well, how important life is. How short and cruel it is. I hope its a good read but I not at the expense of those who did lose someone. This story is about Edward, Bella and the twilight gang but I also want to stress the situation that did happen. I need not remind everyone of the devestation this caused, so I appologise. i do not mean to offend anyone with my work, so I have changed my mind I will NOT being using real names.

thank you.

**

* * *

**

AA Flight 11

**Chapter 1**

"Life is a very unpredictable thing, sometimes it can be the most wonderful thing; when you meet the 'one', when you hold your child, when your favourite football team wins a big championship but most times its painful and hard. When life really gets you down you often ask yourself what's the point? I guess no one really knows, many people try to answer the question you see it on TV, in books and there will always be that religious man standing outside the mall handing out leaflets telling you that God works in mysterious way; well I guess he does, if you're religious. Which I'm not; so back to square one.

Don't get me wrong I am happy in my life, I have the most wonderful husband who is my soul mate and we have the most amazing little girl and live in a house with a white picket fence in Boston, so many people the point of us is to carry on our species, to procreate; So I guess I've done my job, now what? I guess tha..."

"Bella, Alice is on the phone for you" for a moment I was completely lost in my debate on life, I hate my boss for giving the shittest promotion ever!

"Hey Ali" I answered obviously not hiding my frustration very well

"New article kicking your ass?" My darling sister-in-law just knew these things.

"Just a tad, Mike knows that I hate these sorts of things, I'm so completely outta my zone here Ali! I'm going to be the laughing stock at the magazine!" I used to love my job now I'm locked in my room writing, missing my family!

"Bells, I highly doubt that! You are amazing at what ever you do, yeah its not your usual column but that don't mean you ain't going to do well! Plus Mike knows that his days as editor are limited and your his biggest competition!" Mike is my 50 something pervert of a boss, who thinks that brain size and bust size are the same thing!

"Not if Tanya gets her way!" Cue growl.

"Yeah well fake tits and a short skirt don't add up to talent, despite what Mikes dick thinks!" hmm the office affair how so classy, I feel sorry for his long suffering wife.

"Whore! Anyway I know you didn't phone about my writing skills what's up?"

"Not much just to let you know that all the plane tickets are taken care of and " great.

"What? How? Why?"

"Well Mom and Dad are sitting with Emma, Emmett is sitting with the twins, Me and Jazz are sitting with his mom, Charlie's sitting with Sue and Leah, Seth, Jake and Nessie are together meaning Rose would be on her own, so I booked Edward's seat with her!"

"Why couldn't I sit with Rose?" I was whining but why am I the loner.

"There was only one seat left by Rose and Maddie will wanna sit by her mommy, so you and Maddie are just a few rows behind." Ah Great I have my three year old for intelligent conversation, I love my baby girl but there is only a short time I can hear about Dora!

"I guess that has to be OK, only you would want to get married far, far away"

"LA is not far away, plus it where me and Jazz first.. you know is its romantic, anyway I got to go I have a big night ahead of me."

"Good Luck, just hope he doesn't faint like Edward did!" My poor, poor husband didn't see that coming!

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Too Early! Night"

I looked back at my laptop and then at the clock, it was almost 7; Maddie's bedtime. Screw this, family first! I shut my laptop and head downstairs, sitting on the sofa was _him_, bread to my butter, my Romeo, the love of my forever. I first met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen when I was 17 and had just moved to Boston, Massachusetts from Phoenix to give my mom Renee and her new husband room to have the icky honeymoon period without the added teenager, my older brother was already in LA studying god knows what. I hated Boston with a passion, it just wasn't my home. I missed the sun and I missed my mom, but I was glad I could spent time with my dad, his wife sue her two kids Leah and Seth and my little half sister Nessie. My first day at a new high school, and everyone was sickly sweet nice I was Isabella Swan; the new girl. The girls wanted to make sure I wasn't into their boyfriends and the boys wanted to see if I was girlfriend material, until I met a certain Alice Cullen who asked me "Why I would hide my face with my hair when I clearly had more natural beauty than any orange faced wannabe in this damn school" and from that day I was both in love and completely petrified of her. She raved on all day about her brother and her friends, lunchtime It was like a cheesy movie where everything turned into slow motion and this 6 '2 hunk floated in, his striking green eyes, his wild bronze locks and I had fallen line, hook and sinker. Turned out he did too, love at first sight eh? It crazy that after 7 years, I'm still madly in love with him. And sitting beside him was physical proof of our love, our beautiful three year old little girl, Madison.

"Mommy, come watch nemo!" Maddie screamed bouncing up down so her bronze curls went wild and using that look that just makes me melt.

"Yeah Mommy, nemo's on!"Maddie inherited that look from her dad!

With 4 green eyes begging me, I took my place next to my family and finished my day on a high.

Beep-Beep-Beep SMACK. "Nooo to early." I moaned into my pillow, I could hear Edward chuckling besides me. "Don't laugh I blame you!"

"Me? Why?" He was still laughing.

"Alice is YOUR sister, this is HER wedding, so its all your fault!" My still half asleep logic made sense to me!

"I'll get peanut up. You get you up!" He was STILL laughing, if i didn't like his but so much I would kick it right now!

I got myself out of bed and got dressed, done the usual morning routine, all the while Edward was getting Maddie dressed. Breakfast was simple as toast; well it was toast.

"Mommy how do planes fly?" Maddie asked

"Well, erm they... they fly because.. erm.."

"Struggling with an answer darling?" My cocky husband asked, asshat.

"No I'm not. Maddie, how do you think they fly?"

"I think they fly cuz there's millions of fairies underneath them and that's why the make pretty patterns in the sky!" Ah to be three again!

"Maddie you are exactly right, well done baby girl! Now go grab your pink backpack from the couch, we gotta get going!"

As I watched a strike of bronze hair fly across the room I caught the look of my smug husband.

"Bella, planes fly using.." he started but before he could answer I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his delicious lips.

"Ah I don't want to hear it! I got my answer so shush!" I mumbled onto his lips.

"Daddy you'll give mommy germs if you keep doing that and she'll die!" Maddie cried, completely mortified to the point she had tears!

"And who told you that peanut?" Edward asked bewildered.

"Uncle Emmett! He said that if I kissed boys I'd catch bugs and die so I must keep my lips away from them!" I think my brother just became Edwards favourite person!

"Uncle Emmett was right! But because I love your mommy so much, I wont give her germs and she wont die!"

"You promise you wont give her germs?" My poor three year old was deadly serious, holding out her pinky.

"I promise baby" Edward answered making a pinky promise, he bent down to kiss her but she pulled back looking scared.

"But what about me? Will you give me germs?"

"No sweetheart you're my baby, so I'm allowed to give my princess kisses!" She relaxed and accepted his kisses over her cheeks, giggling. The moment was broken up too soon but the hard knocking at the door, and there was only one person who'd knock like that.

"For Christ sakes Ness, I'm coming!" I yelled, my sister was my height with Emmett's strength.

"Open up Bellaaa I gotta pee!" She screamed and bolted through the door almost knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry" I heard as she disappeared upstairs. I turned to my sisters boyfriend, Jacob and just shook my head.

"I know Bells, at 7 months pregnant she still doesn't calm down! I caught her moving a sofa the other day!" Jacob said laughing, not even he could retrain her if he tried, she is a force to be reckoned with!

I first met Jacob on the first day I moved to forks, he was this gangly 16 year old who was uncomfortable around girls, he was my dad's best friends son. We soon became best friends, and that was all we ever saw each other as, so I couldn't understand why my sister hated me so much. It wasn't until I started dating Edward did she confide in me about her crush on Jacob and a few months later Jacob asked me permission to ask her out. At first I was wary as Jacob was now a huge buff 17 year old and my little 15 year old sister was a wild one! I wasn't worried about Jacob curpting Nessies, it was the other way around! Of course Billy and Charlie where thrilled! So that was the start of the craziest,most violent, loving and passionate relationship that ever existed!

I thought that my sister was crazy enough before she got pregnant but I stand corrected, between her and my brother, I wish most times that I was an only child!

"Ness hurry up, we have to go! Alice will kill us!" Had the toilet swallowed her fat ass, I glanced at the clock. It was already 7:15 we had to be there at 7:30 the very latest.

"I'm coming jeez I'm not as fast as I used to be" She moaned as she finally reappeared.

"Lets get moving Swan." Jacob called from the car into the house at Ness.

"Kiss my ass Black." was her genius reply, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it Cullen." she practically growled.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now, wish right now can we pretend that airplanes In the night sk.."

"Nessie, turn that down before I throw it out of the damn window." I yelled over the racket, to my completely oblivious sister.

"What I can hear you!" She said in a sing song way.

"I SA.." I was about to explode but Edward grabbed my hand and I was instantly calmed down. I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me, normally I would be fine and just go with the flow its just, flying makes me nervous and nervous Bella equals bitch Bella.

"Calm down sweetie, you'll be fine. We'll be fine." Edward whispered into my ear, his warm minty breath chilling me down to my spine creating tingles and making my thoughts turn instantly from panic and fear to something more raunchy.

"We're here." Maddie alerted us.

I got outta the car and switched on my phone and caught sight of the time! Damn it, we are going to miss the stupid flight! Then it rang. Alice. Shit. Fuck. I am dead.

"Alice, were here don't worry see you soon."

"Christ Bella, cutting it fine ain't you?" she yelled.

"Blame the one with the bump!" I moaned and got a stinking look from Nessie.

Hey guys erm we really have to run!" I quickly added helping Jacob grab the bags. I showed Edward the time.

"Shit we really do have to rush!" Edward started to panic.

We rushed to the desk for our flight and they had just put up the 'closed' sign on our flight

"FUCK!" Nessie screamed gaining us some disapproving looks.

Edward ran up to the lay and put on the charm

"Hello Miss... Stanley we are having a god awful day, too early I think! We are booked on this flight I know you've just put up a sign to close it but do you think you could just check us in seeing as we're only 3 minutes late?" The fake blonde was completely dazzled by him, if I wasn't so desperate, I'd kill her for just looking at him that way.

"I could lose my job for this... but seeing as you where just 3 minutes I'll let you on." The whole time Miss. Dark roots was checking us in she was checking out my husband. Grabbing Maddie, our carry ons and boarding tickets all 5 sprinted to the gate, we got on by the skin of our teeth. I could see the relief on everyone's face!

"Your lucky Bella, I swear I was about to get off this flight and kick your extremely lucky ass!" Alice said as I passed her to take my seat. I got to my row to see my flight partner, a smartly dressed Asian man. I looked up at me and I smiled back politely but he just turned his head, jerk. I climbed over him and strapped Maddie in by the window.

"Mommy will I be able to see the fairies?" She asked sweetly.

"I hope so sweetie! You better keep a good look out!" I looked over the see before I got myself comfortable. I could see Edward and Rosalie a few rows across and down, Ness, Jake and Seth two rows in front, Charlie, sue and Leah in front of them. Emmett and the twins across from them and Alice, Jasper and Mrs. Whitlock in front of them.

I let out a sigh of relief, not long and we'll be in LA.

I turned to the guy next to me, he was reading a rather old dusty book. It looked like a bible. What ever floats your boat eh!

"Welcome aboard American Airlines flight 11 from Logan international airport to Los Angeles international airport at 07:56 on septemeber 11th, looks like we got clears sky ahead of us , I am your pilot so please enjoy your flight!"

"Here we go." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Please review :D Id love you know what you think :)

any questions please mail me :D


End file.
